


Masks

by shinysylver



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Conversations, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Masks, Riding, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Ichigo was still only nineteen and barely knew how to have a relationship, but he'd learned a long time ago that he had to be the emotionally mature one. Unfortunately that meant he had to talk about his feelings.





	

Ichigo straddled Grimmjow, reaching back to hold his cock steady and line it up. He lowered himself quickly, wincing at the burning stretch. He probably should have taken it slower--Grimmjow was very well endowed--but there was a part of Ichigo that enjoyed the tinge of pain. It reminded him that he was alive and this was real.

Once he was fully seated, Grimmjow grabbed his hips and held him still. If he hadn't Ichigo would have rushed things, leading to more pain. Grimmjow would never admit to a soft side, but in moments like this his actions spoke louder than his words. And his strong steady hands, made Ichigo stop and just enjoy the feeling of fullness.

He leaned forward, letting out a soft sigh as Grimmjow's cock shifted inside him, and ran his hands over the strong muscles laid out in front of him. Grimmjow was lean, but very well defined and Ichigo knew better than anyone just how strong he was.

Grimmjow's intense blue gaze was fixed on him as he explored. It was just as focused and heated as the first time they'd met, although over the years Grimmjow's obsession had morphed from a desire to fight to a desire to fuck.

Ichigo preferred it that way.

He slowed down when he reached Grimmjow's Hollow hole, carefully avoiding it. Grimmjow was funny about the hole. He was simultaneously proud enough of it to wear clothes that displayed it front in center and yet at the same time he didn't want Ichigo touching it.

It should probably bother Ichigo more--that concrete proof that Grimmjow wasn't human, not even close--but it didn't. Ichigo may not have a hole, but he _was_ part Hollow. It would be hypocritical to hold that against Grimmjow. It was just part of him like the blue hair and the fierce independence.

When Grimmjow ran out of what little patience he had he squeezed Ichigo's hips, lifted him up, and immediately followed through with a hard thrust. The time for gentleness was over.

They'd done this often enough that Grimmjow knew exactly what angle he needed to make Ichigo see stars and it wasn't long before he was pushing back to meet every thrust.

"Fuck yeah," Ichigo muttered after one particularly hard thrust pressed against his prostate just right. "Right there. Harder."

Grimmjow gave a feral grin and the next thrust was harder all right--hard enough Ichigo was probably going to have a bruise on his ass tomorrow--but that just made it better.

He fell forward and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's in a rough, biting kiss. The new angle was perfect because it let his dripping cock rub against Grimmjow's hard muscles with every thrust. It also let the tip of his cock brush against the edge of Grimmjow's Hollow hole. The sensation was hot as fuck, partially because during sex was the only time Grimmjow let him touch the hole.

Their kisses grew sloppier as each thrust brought Ichigo closer to the precipice until eventually one uncoordinated kiss went wide and he ended up scraping against the sharp teeth of Grimmjow's mask. The teeth were as sharp as the fangs of the panther Grimmjow had once been and the sharp biting pain mixed with the metallic taste of his own blood was enough to push Ichigo over the edge.

Grimmjow picked up his pace, licking desperately at the blood on Ichigo's face. It only took a few thrusts before he let out a feral sounding growl and came.

Ichigo pushed himself up on loose arms, his cock too sensitive to touch now that he'd come. He carefully pulled himself off of Grimmjow's dick and lay down next to him, resting his head on Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow slipped his arm behind Ichigo and leaned into him in what could only be described as cuddling. It made Ichigo smile because when they first started this Grimmjow never would have shown this kind of affection. Of course Ichigo wouldn't have either.

This thing between them had unsurprisingly started in the middle of a fight. After their battle in Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow had stopped wanting to actually kill Ichigo--he'd even helped him out a time or two--but he'd never stopped wanting to fight Ichigo. Not until one particularly lengthy sparring session when the tension between them had snapped and they'd ended up frantically grinding against each other.  

And somehow over time the thing that had started out as borderline hate sex had grown into the most important relationship in Ichigo's life.

"Your face okay?" Grimmjow asked gruffly.

Ichigo had almost forgotten about the scrape--considering the number of times he'd been impaled on a sword it hardly registered. Besides it wasn't the first time Grimmjow's mask had made kissing more dangerous than expected. "I'm fine."

He rose up on one elbow to make sure there wasn't any blood on the mask. There wasn't, but he reached out anyway and carefully traced his finger over the jawbone and down one sharp tooth.

"Does it bother you?" Grimmjow asked. There was a confrontational edge to his voice that didn't match the loose way he was laying. Of course confrontational was his default, but Ichigo knew him well enough by now to hear the insecurity underneath.

"I have one too."

Grimmjow pushed Ichigo's hand away and sat up against the headboard. "You get to take yours off. It's not the same."

Grimmjow crossed his arms over his chest in a posture that screamed defensive, although Ichigo wasn't stupid enough to point that out.

"It's inside me all the time. Same as you." Ichigo leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of the mask, careful to avoid the teeth. "If it bothered me we wouldn't be here." Ichigo hesitated, wary of displaying too much emotion. "It means you understand that part of me."

Grimmjow's eyes bored into him. "But you get to hide yours away and play at civility."

Ichigo snorted. "The mask isn't stopping you from being civil. That's just you."

Grimmjow smirked, baring his canines. "Point. But I'm not ever gonna be able to hide what I am. Not like Szayel or some of the others could."

"His mask might have passed for glasses," Ichigo said. "But he was much more of a monster than you are."

Ichigo wasn't fooling himself, Grimmjow _was_ monstrous in his way, but he was also loyal and had his own code of honor that Ichigo had grown to respect. Even when they'd been enemies, he'd been straightforward and fair unlike the other Espada.  Their encounters then had been the catalyst for Ichigo learning to accept his Hollow and then accept the Vaizard training.

Thankfully, Grimmjow had stopped fighting Ichigo outside of clearly defined sparring sessions after the first time they'd slept together. Fighting might still rile them up, but neither one of them enjoyed hurting each other anymore.

Grimmjow sighed and there was a certain wary sadness to his eyes. "We've been fucking? What? A year?"

"Something like that," Ichigo answered suddenly concerned about the direction the conversation was taking.

"How much longer before you tire of it?"

Ichigo grabbed onto Grimmjow's thigh wishing he wasn't holding his arms so tightly across his chest so that Ichigo could grab a hand instead. "What are you talking about?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "One of these days you're gonna realize you want a wife and kids or some normal human shit. The longer this goes on the more annoying it's going to be when that happens."

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow's seeming nonchalance was a defense mechanism so he pushed back his initial indignation and anger. He'd learned a long time ago that he had to be the emotionally mature one in the relationship, because as much as Grimmjow was growing and evolving his experiences did not prepare him for any of this.

Unfortunately, Ichigo was still only nineteen and barely knew how to have a relationship himself. Hell, he was just now realizing that neither of them had ever really talked about their feelings. Apparently they should have.

Ichigo shook his head. "It's not going to happen."

Grimmjow snorted derisively. "What? You picturing the two of us growing old together? Maybe adopting a couple brats? Not gonna happen."

"Of course not," Ichigo scoffed. Although considering how quickly that had rolled off Grimmjow's tongue Ichigo wondered how long the Arrancar had been thinking about it. "I won't be growing old."

Grimmjow's confrontational expression immediately morphed to concerned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You aren't going to age, at least not at a human rate. I figured at some point I'd leave my body for good and we can go to Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Or we could get gigais here. Maybe split our time." Ichigo dropped his eyes. It wasn't easy talking about this stuff, but they had to. "If I don't then when I die for real I won't remember you. The last thing I want is to be stuck in Rukongai with no memory of us."

Fuck, he sounded sappy, but it was true. He didn't want to lose this. Not ever.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" Grimmjow asked. "And if you're just planning to die, why are you going to college?"

Ichigo answered the last question first because it was easier. "Dad wants me to. He wants me to have the option of living a normal human life and I figured it was something to do. Why do you think I'm majoring in literature? It's not for the employment opportunities."

Ichigo tilted his head, trying to take in every bit of Grimmjow's expression. "And I'd do it because I love you."

He could see Grimmjow's eyes grow distant, drained of all emotion, and he knew he had to act fast. Ichigo threw his leg over Grimmjow's hips, straddling him again although this time sex was the last thing on his mind.  

He reached out and cradled Grimmjow's face, forcing him to keep eye contact. "Don't do that. Talk to me."

Grimmjow sighed. "Ichigo you can actually have a normal life. It's what you _should_ want."

"So you think I should marry Orihime? I mean she does understand me better than any human woman would--well enough to know why I sometimes have night terrors--and we could have a couple of kids and pretend that I'm not gay as fuck. That sounds pleasant." He frowned, actually growing angry now. "Or maybe I should go for Ishida? I mean it would be inconvenient for him since he's in love with Orihime and I'm in love with you, but why not?"

He took a deep breath. "I don't care what the fuck I 'should' do. What I want to do is be with you."

Grimmjow finally uncrossed his arms and pulled Ichigo's hands off of his face, before pointing at his mask and his hole. "I'm a fucking Hollow. We don't have emotions like humans do or even Shinigami. We just consume and destroy."

"Bullshit," Ichigo declared. "What do you feel when we're together like this?"

"Like I want to fuck you." Grimmjow punctuated his words with a lewd roll of his hips even though they were both still soft.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "After that. When you hold me."

Grimmjow was quiet for a long time, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "Like I never want you to leave."

"Good," Ichigo said firmly. "Because I don't intend to." He reached out and purposely rested his hand on the mask. "Self doubt isn't you."

Grimmjow huffed. "Neither is relationships."

"You and me both." Ichigo smirked. "I like hearing you use the word 'relationship' though."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "Not like it's a secret. You do realize that the Shinigami know we're fucking? My reiatsu is all over you."

Ichigo rubbed at the drying semen on Grimmjow's stomach. "I'm pretty sure that goes both ways. But, yeah, Rukia and Renji stopped trying to talk me out of this months ago."

"What about your family, though? I'm not exactly the kind of guy you can bring home for dinner."

Ichigo finally gave in to the urge to hold Grimmjow's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Karin already knows. It's impossible to hide _anything_ from her. Yuzu will be sweet and understanding like always. And Grimmjow? She's the best of us so you better treat her with every bit of respect and civility you have in you or you won't be getting laid ever again."

Grimmjow made a face, but didn't argue. "Your father?"

"He married a Quincy so he has no room to judge...although…." Ichigo made a face. "I still haven't actually come out to my dad so the fact that you have a penis might take some time for him to get used to."

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a funny look. "Your dad can sense reiatsu too …."

Ichigo's eyes widened. It was so easy to forget that his father wasn't just a normal human. "Shit. He's known we've been fucking this whole time? And is just pretending ignorance?"

"Probably, yeah."

Ichigo shuddered at the realization that his sex life, his _very_ active sex life, had been an open book to his father this entire time. "Well I guess that means he doesn't have a leg to stand on if he tries to interfere now."

He laid back down beside Grimmjow, still holding his hand. "We good?"

Grimmjow squeezed his hand. "Yeah. But, I'll probably go back to Hueco Mundo and kill a few Adjuchas tomorrow. All this talking and shit is making me want to destroy something."

Ichigo knew that Grimmjow wasn't entirely joking. There was always going to be a wildness to him greater than the one inside of Ichigo and his emotional responses _were_ different than most people's. He probably would go back to Hueco Mundo in the morning and spend a few days challenging every badass Adjuchas stupid enough get in his way.

Grimmjow _would_ wait until morning, though. Tonight he would stay with Ichigo and pretend that he didn't enjoy cuddling. And _that_ made all the difference.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver!](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)


End file.
